


A Hug is the Best Cure of All

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: Tadashi and his Baby Brother [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Diapers, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not from Hiro, Pacifiers, Sadness, Tadashi needs a hug, Tears, cute little Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Tadashi has a nightmare about Hiro. Luckily, Hiro knows exactly how to make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was taking a break to finish my Hannibal fic, but this idea has been flying around in my head for forever. Also, instead of finishing my Hannibal fic, I am finishing one of my old fics on another site. I might post it here when it is finished. Maybe. It's a Twilight fic.

"We're sorry sir, but he didn't make it." The doctor said sadly.

"W-what? What do you mean." Tadashi asked.

The doctor looked at him pityingly. "Hiro passed away in his sleep last night. We suspect it is because of the swelling from his allergic reaction."

 

Tadashi felt his whole world crash down at that exact moment. Hiro....dead? But he brought him home yesterday. Asura was arrested and Hiro was safe. He couldn't be dead now. 

"C-can I see him?" He asked. There was no way Hiro was dead.

The doctor nodded and led the way into the familiar hospital room. All the wires had been disconnect from Hiro and he lay there as if he were asleep. He walked over and placed a hand on the little boy's cheek. It was ice cold. "Hiro?"

There was no answer.

The older Hamada dropped down to his knees and grabbed a hold of Hiro's hand. "Please. You can't be dead! I-I...I just got you back." 

Again, no answer.

"Hiro...don't leave me."

Just then, a few doctors came in and dragged him out as another one placed a white sheet over his brother's body. He grew frantic.

"No! No! Hiro, wake up! Don't leave me! Please! Hiro, NO!-"

 

Tadashi awoke with a sob. His eyes darted around his room in their apartment. He was home in bed...alone. Tears ran down his face as he took off for Hiro's room. 

The younger boy was exactly where he left him 3 hours ago if the clock blinking 1AM was anything to go by. He laid in his bed with the rails pulled up as he slept peacefully. One of his hands had slipped through the bars and Tadashi took it carefully. Hiro was warm. ALIVE. He was safe. And that was when Tadashi let the sobs out. He tried his best to quiet them, but they kept coming. 

A small whimper came from the boy on the bed. "'Dashi? Wha's happenin'?" 

Tadashi tried to compose himself but found that words had escaped him. 

The little boy squeezed his hand and sat back on his heels to have a better look at the older Hamada. Mr. Penguin was tucked under one arm and a pacifier hung from the clip on his Baymax sleeper. Said robot was probably in his charging station in the kitchen. He had kept getting activated by their nightmares and it was best to move him.

"'Dashi had a nightmare?" He asked.

Tadashi went to explain but shook with more sobs. 

Hiro gasped and released the railing so he could hug Tadashi.   
"It's okay 'Dashi. I have nightmares too." 

Tadashi scooped up the boy with no effort and buried his head into his shoulder. "I-I thought I lost you." He whispered sadly.

"I'm here, 'Dashi. I'm right here. I'm no gonna go anywhere. Okay?" Hiro said with determination. 

Tadashi nodded and went to wipe at his tears but a smaller hand beat him to it. "Bed time, 'Dashi." Hiro yawned.

The older boy noted the time once more and nodded. "Okay. Bed time."

He stood and ignored the rule that Hiro needed to sleep in his own room for now. He took the small boy to his own room and gently laid him into it and tucked him in. "There's my good boy." He said in relief. 

Tadashi crawled into the bed himself and was happy to see Hiro curl up right next to him. A humming soon followed. The lullaby. And it came from Hiro. 

Soon enough, both boys drifted off to sleep. They weren't perfect and they needed time to heal, but they would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is. Let me know how you like it. Also, if you have any ideas for what you'd like to see from this series (I already have one idea in progress involving Honey Lemon) feel free to leave a comment about it. 95.99% of the time, I will use it and give credit.


End file.
